Stealing The Wolf's Clothing
by Javelin 693
Summary: Takes place in Chapter 7:The Wolf's Clothing, Zephyr decides to give chase to the police, by stealing a police car and create a massive chase around Redview County.


**[Redview County Police Compound, USA, 10:27p.m.]**

In the outside of a small town area, there stood a fenced area guarded by a dog and policemens of Redview County. They were guarding the impounded or decommisioned cars inside the car compound. The policemens were having a little chat while performing their duty.

"Hey. Didja hear about the Ferrari Enzo that went on a rampage?" The mustached policeman said to his friend.

"Yeah. Heard it too. He was wildly crazy about the wrecking racer cars in a street race thing." The blonde policeman, holding the guard dog said.

"Sounds like it's bad news for racers." The mustached policeman said.

"Yeah. But it's our problem too. Since that racer wrecked havoc around the public property too. Also, where the hell did he get that Ferrari Enzo?" The blonde policeman asked. "So far, the only Enzo we have is gone."

"Maybe F-8 had links in the police records?" The mustached policeman said.

"F-8? Who's F-8?" The blonde asked.

"Haven't ya heard? F-8 is a new racer that came out of the blue. We don't know who F-8 is, but whoever he is, he just jacked an impounded Enzo. Or something" He said, informing his friend.

"Gee. Didn't say that i knew." His friend said.

"Yeah well, you should've." He said. Then, he can feel a rumbling in his stomach. "Okay. Anyways, can you go ahead and keep patroling? My belly's ain't feeling good."

"Told you to lay off the Taco." His friend said.

"But i love tacos." He said, before starting to run.

"Tacos are bad sometimes. Mexicans." His friend muttered.

Meanwhile, the mustached policeman rushed to the unoccupied toilet. He then closed the door with an astounding force that creates a loud banging sound. He then sat down and let it all out. Finally, he let out a sigh of relief. As he was enjoying his peaceful relief, he heard footstep coming towards him. This made him a bit paranoid.

"Umm, Cole?" He said, then, a drop of glass was heard.

"Umm, Cole? If you're angry about last time, please don't... don't lock me in. I'm... kinda busy on this shift." He said, however, the footsteps then got closer and closer.

"Look. I'm sorry if i made you slip off by a banana peel and.. and made a fool out of yourself." He said, however the footsteps are now near him, then it stopped.

"Cole. Don't do it. I'm warning you." He said, paranoid. "I'll tell the chief on you."

"You don't tell me what to do." A voice said, which the mustached man recognized.

"Z-Zephyr?" He said, before a spray was heard heading towards the man.

"Take a rest. You earned it, for the next 8 hours. You will pay for what you did to my followers." Zephyr said before the man was knocked out by Zephyr's sleeping gas. His footsteps grew distantly as he walked away from the unconscious officer in the toilet.

Meanwhile, the blonde policeman was walking along with the guard dog to do his night patrol in the police compound. He was humming as he is bored without his friend to talk with.

'Man. I really should've told him to lay off the taco.' He thought. 'But he'll eat it regardless.'

Then, his dog started to bark fiercely.

"Whoa. Easy there, boy. What is it?" He said to the dog while gripping his leash harder. The dog tried to break free to chase whoever was there.

"Down boy! Down!" He said to the dog. However, the dog did not comply.

"Who's there!?!" He yelled to whoever was there. "If you don't show yourself, i'll let this dog have at you with everything he got!" He warned to the person that the dog was barking at. However, there was no response.

"Didn't want to say that i didn't warn you." He said, before releasing the leash, sending the dog to chase after the intruder.

"Go get 'em, boy!" He said while the dog chase after the intruder. The blonde policeman has a grin on his face by the situation he thought of.

'Serves him right.' He thought, before a spray was heard, and the dog was squealing weakly before the sound was no more.

"What?" He said in confusion. "Doggy?"

He then step closer to the source. What he found horrify him.

"How the hell did that person killed the dog? Who... who did this?" He muttered in fear.

"I didn't kill the dog." A voice said behind the officer, which startled him to turn around, only he got knocked out by the spray to his face as he fall to the ground.

"I sail him to sleep. And so do you." His voice echoed as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, another officer, was an african american, with his tagname, officer Jackson, in his nice black suit, along with his two escorts, two policemen walked alongside with him.

"Now tell me why you got a decommisioned Koenigsegg Agera R in this compound again?" Jackson said.

"Because the authorities decided to ban all Koenigsegg cars since the Tri-City Bay incident." One officer said.

"Guess the ban was called off in the end, huh?" Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah. Guess so. So anyway, why are you in a hurry, officer Jackson?" Another one said.

"My superiors told me that if you guys won't use that car, i was going to do the VRT a favour for them and bring the car to them. And then, i'll go back to Las Vegas and have a vacation with my friend a trip to Japan when this is done." Jackson explained.

"Like they say, the sooner the better, right?" One of them said.

"Yeah." Jackson said as they entered the compound. The officer then headed to a hut where they kept the car keys in. Not much to look at, since he needs nothing but the enforcer Koenigsegg car. However, the key wasn't there.

"Um. Where is the key?" Jackson said.

The two lifted their shoulder, before one of them said, "We always put the key in there. Nowhere else."

"Well. It ain't here." Jackson said, before a purring V8 engine sound can be heard in the distance before it started to roar.

"Please don't tell me we're being jacked." Another officer said, before indeed a decommisioned enforcer class Koenigsegg Agera R sprang to life as it slide from left to right and towards to the fence before the Shock Ram was used to bust the fence open. Then, it exited from the compound.

"This is officer Jackson! I got a 10-99 situation in the compound! The police Koenigsegg is STOLEN!" Jackson yelled as he ran to the police car park.

"You had to jinx it!" The officer that knew that something was wrong told to himself.

Meanwhile, the police Koenigsegg Agera R was rushing in an empty street to a somewhat populated area that was close to the bridge. Then, the police scanner sprang to life.

" _*All units, we got a stolen decommisioned police car last seen on Basepoint Drive. Supervisor is advise to head up and apprehend the suspect over.*_ " The female operator said. It went silent before it announced again. " _*Code 3 is driving a black Koenigsegg Agera R*_ "

"Catch me if you can." Zephyr muttered, before the car accelerated. Onlookers looked at the police car in confusion as they never saw a police car speeding without turning the lights. Some of them thought it was a new tactic to ambush a racer. Others even thought the officer forgot to turn the sirens on or is he an idiot. But after it passed an undercover Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, the french hypercar turned it's sirens on and go after the swedish police car.

"No way. It's jacked!" One of the onlookers said.

"Now that dude, whoever did that, have guts!" Another said.

Back at the pursuit, the Bugatti followed behind the Koenigsegg.

" _HQ, this is Wraith 7-4. In pursuit of a stolen cruiser on King Fiscer Roads. Staying on to him.*_ " The Bugatti driver said in the scanner.

" _Roger that. Stay with him Wraith 7-4.*_ " The operator said.

Then, the Koenigsegg's scanners then came on.

" _All units, we got a 10-44 pursuit in progress on King Fischer Roads. Please assist.*_ " The operator said, before it was cut out.

The two cars then sped into a tunnel, zooming past a broken down green hatchback. As soon as they exit the tunnel, there was a black Koenigsegg Agera RS popped behind the undercover Bugatti with it's sirens on as well as 2 enforcer Lamborghini Aventadors. Zephyr drifted to the right, avoiding the traffic cars. The police cars followed after the decommisioned car.

"* _All units, this is officer Jackson. Code 3 is identified as Zephyr. Requesting a rolling block to impede him.*_ " Officer Jackson, in a Koenigsegg Agera RS said in the scanner.

" _*10-74 on that request. We have a number of traffic in your area.*_ " The operator replied.

"A traffic at a time like this? No way." Jackson said, only indeed there was a number of it as they are heading towards an accident of a toppled pickup truck and a smoking Ford F100 alongside some traffic cars.

"Me and my big mouth." Jackson said. However he didn't stepped on the brakes as he needed to bring in Zephyr for not only taunting the cops, but also stole a decommisioned car. The Agera R then sped towards the crash site as the Agera RS dashed towards the stolen police car. Suddenly, a tow truck appeared out of nowhere. But before they collided however, the Agera R police car's exhaust burst out of blue flames, boosting the car just before it collided with the truck, making the truck blocking Jackson's way.

"Oh...!" Jackson muttered, before he stepped on the brakes and just pulled over just in front of the tow truck. The two Aventadors and the Bugatti pulled over as well to avoid an oncoming crash. He saw the Agera R speeding away as he saw it in his windshield. He then picked up the talkie.

"Dispatch. Please tell me fast air is onto his way. Suspect is heading to Sun Valley Run." Jackson said weakly.

" _*Negative on that. A unit in Sun Valley Run is on standby and going in pursuit of code 3.*_ " The operator replied.

Meanwhile, Zephyr was starting to slow down the cruiser as he escaped from the police. Or so he thought.

" _*Wolf. Standby in my go. I'm on my way to send this wolf's clothing to your position.*_ " Zephyr in the radio said to his assistant. Then suddenly, he can hear a roaring car sound. The rearview mirror shows an enforcer type Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo heading towards his way. The Koenigsegg then accelerated.

" _*Dispatch. This is Diablo 2-7. I got visual contact of a stolen police car. Moving in to intercept.*_ " The Lamborghini officer said in the scanner.

" _*10-4 on that. Proceed with caution. Suspect may retaliate with Spikes, over.*_ " The operator replied.

" _*Copy that, dispatch. 10-3.*_ " He said, cutting off communication to the operator.

Zephyr was swerving the police car from left to right in order to confuse the police driver. But it only worked for a while.

" _*Suspect is trying to lose me. Advise to use EMP on the suspect.*_ " The officer said as he saw Zephyr taking evasive maneuvers.

" _*Confirmed. EMP's are authorized.*_ " The operator replied.

Then, the Lamborghini locked on to the Koenigsegg, charging the charge to the stolen police car. However, the heads up display shows 'Systems Jammed' before it can fire.

" _*Zephyr. Calvary is on your way.*_ " A voice in Zephyr's radio said, before in front of the Koenigsegg was another Koenigsegg which was diffrent than the ones Zephyr is currently driving with a black metallic color with a werewolf howling under the moon livery alongside a green Pagani Huayra headed straight for Zephyr.

" _*Surprised that everything is a go, Wolf.*_ " Zephyr said.

The black Koenigsegg One:1 accelerated ahead from the green Pagani.

" _*On my mark, Windrunner!*_ " Wolf said to the Huayra car as he sped past Zephyr. Then Wolf dropped a Stun Mine in front of the cop car and make a hard j turn. The Lamborghini unfortunately hit the stun mine, slowing down the pursuit car.

" _*Now!*_ " He said, as the Huayra charged straight to the incapacitated Gallardo before blowing the track car away with a powerful Shockwave, that it sends the police car flying in mid air, before plummeting violently and rolling on the sandy surface 8 times, it's parts flying away before stopping. The two racer cars then sped away as the track car was smoking. Then, a bright light flashed from the air heading towards the three cars with a whirling sound.

" _*All units, this is Air 14. An officer is down on Sun Valley Run and 2 suspect vehicles are spotted along with a high value target.*_ " The pilot said.

" _*The bird's here. Our plans ruined if that chopper keeps following us.*_ " Zephyr said as the helicopter was above them.

" _*That's why you told me to prepare plan B.*_ " Wolf said.

" _*Split up. You know what to do.*_ " Zephyr said, before the racer cars did separate from the group.

" _*Uhh, dispatch. Two of the other cars have splitted up from HVT.*_ " The pilot said as two of Zephyr's associates splitted to a right on the T junction.

" _*Copy that. Stay with the target over. We got ground units standby for those two cars.*_ " The operator replied.

The helicopter was following Zephyr's stolen police car as it was tasked to stay onto the high value target. Then, two patrol SRT Viper GTSes joined in after they pass by a hidden police outpost.

" _*Another predator to incapacitate.*_ " Zephyr said before pulling over and dropping spikes, making the two patrol cars take evasive maneuvers and swerved away. Zephyr then sideslam the Viper to his right, rolling over the police car. He then stepped on the brakes, directly behind the other car, accelerating towards behind the police car, releasing a blast wave behind the said car, rolling the car over as Zephyr's car boosted out from the scene.

" _*Holy...! Dispatch! We need medical 10-18! Two officers are down! HVT's still mobile!*_ " Air 14 said.

As Zephyr was riding fast about 215 mph on the road, navigating the decommisioned police car in the sandy desert, corner after corner, after it came across a section of the highway, the car turned left, picking up speed as there are less cars at this time of night. It was still going over the limits as the rogue police car was ripping through the winds on the surface. After it passed a speedtrap, it records that it goes over 282 mph before it started to slow down and make a turn on an unfinshed construction site.

" _*Suspect is going into Beaver Camp. We might lose visual contact on code 3.*_ " The pilot said as Zephyr was going in a crowded forest area. He flies his helicopter to another open road area to prepare and ambush while trying to stay on contact with Zephyr.

" _*HQ. Do we have ground units in the forest area?*_ " The pilot said.

" _*Negative. Units are not present in your area.*_ " The operator replied.

Then, the police helicopter flew above the forest to the otherside of the exit of the forest. There are two traffic cars passing by as soon as fast air was there. It then hovered above the road as it dropped a wide spike strip to stop Zephyr. After waiting for a few seconds, the Agera R then sped towards the roadblock and headed straight for it before it slide to the open left shoulder of the road. It slid past the spikes as it was still going.

" _*Target evaded the spikes! He evaded the spikes! Still onto him!*_ " The pilot said as he mobilize the helicopter.

The police car went crazily fast as the empty road was far wide on the shoulders of the road. Then two enforcer type Aston Martin One-77 joined in from the t-junction near the gas station.

" _*Delta 4 along with Echo 3, joining pursuit.*_ " One of the officers said as they are after Zephyr.

The pursuit lasted for a while now as they are trying to detain the most wanted driver. The three cars are going in of a pace of chase as they zooming past a tunnel, then the Agera R cop car turned left to the entrance of a luxurious mansion that was filled with some people attending a party.

Meanwhile, at the party, some people are having a fun time enjoying the party held. Then all turned horribly as 3 enforcer type cars came crashing into the party, running over food tables, beverages, balloon pits, stuffed animals on the tables came flying off and some unimportant stuff before the three cars jumped from the balcony where there are parked cars in the scene. While they are trying to avoid colliding them, one of the enforcer cars ran into a Ford Focus RS 2015 at the side, it's engine started to smoke.

" _*HQ. A unit is down as well as a traffic car. Send a cleaner 10-18.*"_ The pilot said as he witnessed a crash.

The two cars then zoom past the exit and a blue Chevrolet Cobalt SS that was passing by. They make a turn to the hard right where a town with little traffic up ahead.

" _*Delta 4, we're going to deploy a 10-57 ahead of the target. Watch for it.*"_ The pilot warned the enforcer in pursuit before Air 14 flew past the Agera R. Then it released the spikestrip on the road and aimed the bright spotlight at the passenger seat to blind Zephyr. However, despite the bright lights, the Agera R avoided the spikes by sliding to the entrance of a family restaurant, before it slided to the exit, sucessfully avoiding driving over the spikes.

 _"*Spikestrip has failed to slow the target. Still mobile.*"_ The pilot said as he started to rejoin in pursuit. The One-77 car slided to the left side of the road to avoid running over the spike. Then, a patrol variant of the Jaguar XJ220 was also joining in pursuit.

 _"*1 Lincoln 4, in pursuit of the target.*"_ The Jaguar pursuer said as he was now ahead of the One-77. Then, the XJ220 was engulfed with electricity as the electric current flows through the body of the car, before it's exhaust shoots out blue flames, boosting the car towards the rear of the Agera R. It then dashed towards it to incapacitate the car.

The stolen police car retaliates by braking suddenly, then doing a 180 turn before reversing, while the XJ220 was speeding towards a building wall, thereby crashing into it as the Jaguar was passed by by the Agera R before turning a 180 degree back to gain in speed.

 _"*Okay. I had enough of this guy!*"_ Delta 4 said sounding angrily before activating the nitro, getting close to the rear of the police car, ramming it from behind. He repeatedly doing so even when they are sliding.

 _"*Delta 4! What are you doing!?*"_

Air 14 said as Delta 4 was behaving aggressively towards the target.

 _"*Finishing the job.*"_ Delta 4 then sideslam the Agera R violently. It kept slamming and slamming at the side.

"*You're done for, Zephyr!*" Delta 4 said in the loudspeaker.

 _"*Delta 4! Pull back now! I repeat, pull-*"_ Delta 4 cut communications as he still repeatedly slamming the Agera R. Then, the One-77 was going in for the takedown as the car went a little far off from the road shoulder. Delta 4 was going in for it when suddenly Zephyr brake checked Delta 4, causing Delta 4 to plummet to the railguard, making the car slide to the middle of the road before the Agera R nitroed towards the One-77, sending his car in the air as the Agera R dashed from the scene.

Delta 4 was rolling slowly in the air and was bracing for impact, before his car violently rolled over, it's parts and it's front left and rear right wheel was knocked off as it rolled over before the car lifelessly rolled into another side of the railguard, halting it immidiately.

 _"*Dispatch! Code 20! Delta 4 is down! Repeat, Delta 4 is down!*"_ The pilot said as he was still following the car.

At the front of the road, there is a roadblock placed on the road. Zephyr then went to the side of the shoulder of the road as there was a little gap which is barely enough for the car to drive by. It was driving towards to it to make his escape when suddenly an undercover Agera RS came out of nowhere at another T junction and dropped a spike on the road. The Agera R however failed to avoid that surprise trap and drove over the spikes, popping out all the tires. It then plummeted to a roadblock, halting it from escaping.

Officer Jackson grinned.

"Never mess wit da' five-o's." He muttered before he got out of the vehicle. As he walked towards the car, he took out his Taser gun and aimed at the window.

"It's over Zephyr! No use runnin', boi!" Jackson shouted as he got closer to the handle of the door. He grabbed the handle then opened the door, only there was a dummy with a camera attached to it's head.

"The hell?" Jackson jeered as every police forces were after a decoy. Two enforcer Lamborghini Aventadors and a patrol McLaren F1 LM approached behind Jackson. The officer then turned his attention to the police cars behind him and shaked his head. He sighed.

 _"*Dispatch. Target was a decoy. Repeat, it was not Zephyr.*"_ One of the officers said in the scanner.

 **[At the Redview County Police Station]**

Meanwhile, Jackson was sitting on a chair next to the resting room where he can't process that they went after a fake one. He was also rubbing the temples of his head.

"Damn. Can't believe we after the wrong thang." He muttered. Then, an officer approached him. Jackson stood up.

"Sir." He said.

"Well. It's just another bad night for us." The chief said.

"What about him? The guy that rammed Zephyr?" He asked.

"Demoted. Effective immidiately." The chief replied.

"Ouch." Jackson said, pittied the demoted officer. Then he asked, "Lemme guess, reckless actions?"

"We can't have more reckless officers doing more harm than good."

"Yeah. A'ight." Then he excused himself. As he was walking towards the exit of the police station, one of the officers approached and called to him.

"Officer Jackson! Officer Jackson!" He called to Jackson, which cause him to turn his attention to him.

"The investigation you requested, it's here." He then handed a file to him, which Jackson kindly took.

"Thanks." He thanked the officer before walking towards his undercover cruiser while reading the file. It read:

 **File** **#267:Koenigsegg Agera R Replica**

 **Material:Steel, Ceramic Carbon, Pure Gold and Carbon Fibre Sheet.**

 **Description:Replica appears to be the exact same of the base model, with the exception of lack of pursuit tech, lack of indicator, a slightly yet replicated V8 engine, controlled remotely by drone with a dummy and a resistant bodywork.**

 **Designer: N/A**

"Interesting." Jackson said as he looked at the file before he closed the file and took out a Koenigsegg key, unlocking the car, only the alarm went off.

"Everytime..." He muttered as he repeatedly tapped the button before the alarm went silent. He then pulled the lever of the door, which it opened.

"A nice car with crappy security system. I swear." He muttered before entering. Started the engine and closed the driver door before he drove off.

Meanwhile, a figure from the distance saw the undercover Agera RS heading towards his position. He took out the walkie talkie.

"Zephyr. He's heading to us. Get ready." The figure said.

 _"*Copy that. You know what to do.*"_ Zephyr said, ordering his henchman of his plan.

Jackson was driving his Agera RS in an abandoned park somewhere while whistling. He took out a talkie and turned on the scanner.

"This is officer Jackson. Going for a patrol sweep in Last Stallion Ranch."

He then put the talkie down, resuming his patrol.

Then suddenly, a carbon black with a thin green striped Aston Martin Vanquish zoom past the Agera RS.

"Whoa. Now there's the action." He then turned the sirens on before flooring it.

 _"*Dispatch. Im in 11-23 pursuit of a speeding vehicle on Last Stallion Ranch.*"_ Jackson said.

 _"*10-4 officer Jackson. Will advise, over.*"_ The female operator replied.

Jackson then swerve his car on the oncoming road and had no problem catching up the Vanquish since he drives a hypercar. However as they approach a farm area, the Vanquish do a 180 turn.

"Oh no you don't." Jackson said as he was about to do so, only suddenly, a wave of force suddenly plunge towards the Agera RS, causing it to topple over, scraping the top before it stopped on a dirt surface.

Jackson grunted.

"Shit." He then took a look of the surroundings, and after a few looks, he saw the stolen enforcer type Koenigsegg Agera R, albeit resprayed with the N logo and the name Zephyr was sprayed as well. The car then cruise past his toppled car before the left door opened.

 _"*All units, we've monitored that officer Jackson is code 20. Nearby officers, please assist.*"_ The operator said.

The cloaked figure then approached to Jackson. It then kneeled to look at the officer.

"Even if you are not F-8, you deserve far worse than this. You police will never understand the feeling of being free. Not like we do." Zephyr said, taunting and telling Jackson.

"The whole police force is going after you. There's no way you'll get off from this." Jackson threatened him.

"And that is why we will not be shackled by you or anyone hunting me and my brothers in arms. Chase after me if you must, but the more you give chase, the worse it gets for you and your pack of wolves." Then, numerous sound of sirens from the distance filled the scenario, prompting Zephyr to rush in the Agera R. The two cars dashed past Jackson, away from the source of the sirens.

Then, came into view was 3 enforcer Mercedes Benz SLRs, a patrol Ferrari F40, an undercover SRT Viper GTS, 4 pursuit Chevrolet Camaro ZL1s and a pursuit Lamborghini Aventador. Every police cars gave chase while 2 Camaro ZL1s and a Ferrari F40 pulled over and attempt to rescue Jackson. One of the officers rushed to him.

"Officer Jackson!" He yelled while looking at his condition, while offering his hand.

"I'm okay." He then grabbed his hand, before he was pulled. He then stood up and took a look of his undercover cruiser.

"Damn. It was my favourite whip too." Jackson said, disappointed.

"Don't worry. VRT called in an Aston Martin Vulcan for you." He said.

"What about my ride?" Jackson said, disapproving of what he said.

"They'll get it patched up asap."

"I hope that Aston of yours you guys send me is dope. Cuz i have a feelin' that Zephyr ain't playin no more."

Meanwhile, the two racers are being chased in a middle of a farm before drifting to a bridge.

 _"*My brothers in arms. It's time.*"_ Zephyr said, before a black Koenigsegg One:1 with a werewolf livery, a green Pagani Huayra, a carbon black Lamborghini Sesto Elemento and a Ferrari F50 joined in from the t junction.

 _"*They won't stop for anything. So do we.*"_ Wolf said.

 _"*Push on.*"_ One of the racers said.

 _"*Let's show 'em what crossing the line means.*"_

 **(Zephyr's POV)**

The police thought that they can do whatever they want, whenever they want.

They thought they can get away with anything.

A pack of blind wolves thirst for conquest.

 _"*Zephyr. You have stolen the property of the RCPD. Give it up or else!*"_

But when lines are crossed, so too must we.

 _"*My brothers in arms. Take them out.*"_

 _"*Everyone move away, wolfie's gonna drop the mine!*"_

 ***Ka-Chak (Stun Mine Dropped)***

 _"*All units! Move awa-*"_

 ***ZAP***

 ***Screech***

 _"*Dispatch! My cruisers out of control! I can't-*"_

 ***CRASH! BANG!***

And when lines are crossed...

 _"*Holy shit! We got 'em all!*"_

This means war.

 _"*Good job, Wolf.*"_

This is bigger than racing now.

 **(Back to the readers POV)**

The racers drove away from the crash site caused by wolf upon hitting one of the police cars. Now every police cars are in a pileup, smoking as the racers drove away from the scene. Although a helicopter is joining after the racers.

 _"*Dispatch. All units are 11-23 are involved in a 10-52. We need rescue now.*"_ Said the helicopter pilot.

The rivalry begins.

 **A/N: I originally planned this in my next chapter of my ongoing series, Need For Speed:Ghost Riders, but then i thought about doing an original story of how Zephyr stole the decommisioned Police car. It doesn't make sense about how** **he stole the police car in the first place until I used my imagination.**

 **The answer?**

 **He might sneak into the police car lot or he coincidentally pull a heist where he stole the car just like the gameplay of the new Need For Speed Payback.**

 **But either way, hope you enjoy the story.**

 **And also disclaimer: If i did own NFS Rivals, this would've happened in gameplay. Zephyr belongs to EA but i own officer Jackson since i firstly introduced him in my other fic, You Still Love Me, Don't You?. Also the car manufactures Aston Martin, Bugatti, Chevrolet, Ferrari, Jaguar, Koenigsegg, Lamborghini, McLaren and Mercedes Benz belongs to the real life manufacturers.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
